The present invention generally relates to routers.
A generic router is made known in DE 41 39 759 A1. The router includes a housing, from the underside of which a tool fitting for a milling tool extends. The housing is connected with a base plate via two guide columns. The router includes a rod that cooperates with a rotary plate to roughly adjust the milling depth. To make fine adjustments of the milling depth, the housing may also be raised or lowered slightly relative to a guide column using a device for adjusting the milling depth.